


A Day in the Park

by GroundZeroFirework



Series: Day and Night [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, I am so sorry for that, Makoto is a dork, Sorry for such OOC-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Makoto asks Ann out on a date to Inokashira Park.





	A Day in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> So...uh...this is my first fic here in AO3. I hope I did good here and I apologize for any OOC-ness here. I hope you guys still like it tho. Let's go!

Had the events that were about to happen today occurred a year prior, Makoto Niijima probably would not have shown up or even entertained the idea of what was about to occur. No, she would’ve been cooped up in her room on a weekend, studying like Sae told her to. And being a good younger sister, who desires nothing more than to NOT be a burden to her older sister, Makoto would’ve obeyed without question. That was her a year ago; obeying the orders of adults like a good little soldier. Trapped in what was basically a cage made of the expectations everyone had for her. It was no way for a girl her age to live.

But that was a year ago, before the Phantom Thieves, and though she kept up the facade of an obedient sister and student, Makoto realized that there was more to life than studying. And come hell or high water, she would live the way she should. On her own terms.

Which brings her to her current predicament. Ever since the Phantom Thieves, Makoto has been experiencing new things that she didn’t think were open to her previously; such as dating. And her date for today is none other than the beautiful Ann Takamaki.

It was funny how this arrangement came to be, considering how much Ann hated her the first time they met. But then again, she kinda resented herself for her inaction during the whole Kamoshida fiasco too. But then she became a member of the Phantom Thieves and they came to understand one another until somewhere along the line, Makoto started to have feelings for the other girl. It was a secret she swore to herself she would take to her grave; after all, there’s no way in hell a beautiful girl like Ann would ever reciprocate her feelings, right? Right?

Once again, she was proven wrong; it was Ann who confessed first during a study session they were having in her place. Just the two of them in that apartment that Ann called home all by herself since her parents were overseas as always. Before Makoto headed home, she was suddenly stopped by the blonde beauty and suddenly Ann was pouring her heart out to her that culminated in Ann’s confession and then turned into Makoto confessing her love for her after the older girl decided that she could no longer hide her feelings for her. She left with her feelings made clear and their relationship labelled as ‘secretly dating’ but nothing more than that. Not even a kiss; Makoto figured that they were both overwhelmed by each other’s confession to the point of freaked out that they both decided to leave things at that. It was quite surprising really; to see Ann Takamaki, the girl who exuded confidence in everything she does, from their work as Phantom Thieves to her work as a model, suddenly become a nervous wreck. Before the week was up, however, Makoto managed to invite Ann to a Sunday outing in Inokashira Park for their first date. So now here she is in her Sunday best (or at least, as best as it can be), consisting of black jeans, brown boots and her blue coat. She opted to switch out the turtleneck for a simple blouse underneath since it was still a bit hot out despite the recent chill they’ve been feeling. As much as Makoto wanted to be all logical and tactical about the whole situation, she couldn’t think up of a suitable game plan other than “Let’s hang out in Inokashira Park on a Sunday morning”. Spontaneity is a good thing, right? Right!?

“Okay...you can do this, Makoto. It’s just a...simple day out with your new girlfriend.” She said, trying to calm herself down in front of the mirror in her room. “Okay...let’s go. It’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. We’ll just hang out at the park then go to wherever she wants. Yeah...that sounds great.” She continued to mumble to herself as she left her house. Thank God Sae was at work otherwise she’ll never hear the end of it.

It was a funny sight to behold. If a Shujin student or faculty saw their stone cold Student Council President nervous (over a first date, no less), they would probably keel over from laughing too much or kick the bucket from shock. Or maybe even kick the bucket from laughing too much. Sounds like an embarrassing way to go but Makoto once read of a Greek Philosopher who died that way so it’s definitely in the realm of possibility. After what seemed to be an eternity, she arrived at Inokashira Park at the spot where she asked Ann to meet her. Currently, she was looking out at the lake; pretty isolated for a Sunday morning.

“Uh...hello, Makoto-chan.” A slightly nervous voice greeted her. Nervously turning, what she was before her was quite a sight to behold. There she was, Ann Takamaki, wearing a simple blue blouse, jeans and flats, finishing the look off with her red varsity jacket. It seems that like Makoto, Ann has also felt the slight chill in the air. Ann did a good job of trying to look nice for a date without looking overdressed, something Makoto was grateful for.

“Hello, Ann-chan. You look wonderful today. She said with a smile as she broke out of her stunned stupor. A moment of awkward silence passed and Makoto was racking her brain and asking herself ‘Is this how first dates are supposed to go?’

“So...uh...what do you have planned today?” The blonde gently asked her. Sure, Ann had been on a couple of dates before but none of them were as sincerely charming and clearly wanted to be full of effort as Makoto was trying right now. On the off chance that such a thing did happen, they would always expect something from her afterwards. It was pretty cute to see Makoto do her best to make it the best date possible.

“Uh...to be honest, I didn’t really have much planned today. I heard that spontaneity is a good thing when it comes to things like these so I figured I’d go that route.”

‘Though the person who said that has clearly never been on a first date before.’ She thought to herself. She wasn’t lying; she did hear that somewhere. Now, however, Makoto wished that she didn’t decide to follow that misleading piece of advice and planned a bit further than this.

“Wow...spontaneity. It doesn’t sound like you to be honest since you’re all about planning things out in our missions...but I like it. Surprise me.” Ann said with a cheerful smile on her face. Makoto inwardly sighed in relief at her words.

“Would you like to go on a boat ride with me?” She asked with a hopeful smile. Ann’s eyes twinkled with excitement and that made her heart burst with joy. 

“I would love to.” The blonde squealed as Makoto held her arm out to her, which she gladly took and they proceeded to rent a boat and rowed out to the middle of the lake. The sun was reflecting nicely on the water and it made the older girl smile to see Ann so fascinated by it.

“So...what gave you the idea to go on a boat ride?” Ann innocent asked her.

“Uh...to be honest, I picked the idea up from Akira. He said he and Yusuke came here once when he was helping him find inspiration for his next art piece. Apparently, it’s a pretty romantic setting for lovers. She admitted with a smile, recalling the story their friend once told her of how Yusuke once mistook a pair of siblings for lovers and then those siblings mistook THEM for lovers.

“Then I guess we’ll have to thank him for the idea, then.” The blonde said with a wide, happy grin; one that the older girl couldn’t help but return. They spent most of the time in that little boat, caught in a bubble where it was like it was just the two of them in the world. Much to Makoto’s (pleasant) surprise, things seemed to be going well.

‘Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.’ She thought as she continued to listen to Ann’s story about her middle school days with Shiho and Ryuji. They were so entranced with one another that neither of them noticed that the skies have turned grey until a droplet of water hit Ann’s hair, followed by another and another and another, until it turned into a total downpour. The sudden change of weather turned Makoto’s ease into a sudden disappointment.

‘So much for everything going so well.’ She thought to herself.

“We better head back.” Makoto said, her voice laced with disappointment by the sudden change in weather. Without another word, they headed back to the dock and returned the boat before seeking shelter by the small structure where the ticket vending machine was under. People were scrambling for shelter thanks to the last minute rain, even the boatman was gone and before long it was just the two of them in the general area.

“I’m sorry.” Makoto said as she stood a bit of a ways away from Ann with her arms crossed, not even turning her head to look at her. Just when she thought things were working out in her favour, the world just had to prove her wrong. Makoto was suddenly hit by the fact that this hasn’t been a very good date so far so she didn’t want to see the disappointment in Ann’s face that was BOUND to be there. Ann, on the other hand, was surprised that she didn’t get a whiplash with how fast she turned her head towards the older girl.

“What for?” Ann asked her.

“I...I should’ve planned ahead; checked the weather, rescheduled, found a better place to go at on a date. Anything to give you a better date than this. Now you’re stuck next to a vending machine with me.” The older girl replied in a tone so sad that it almost broke Ann’s heart. The blonde suddenly had an idea as she looked before her. With a wide smile, she took the brunette’s hand and dragged her out into the open, drenching them in less than a minute.

“What? What are we doing?” She asked in confusion as Ann kept tugging on her limb.

“Come on! Let’s have fun!” Ann gleefully said. Eventually, she let go of her arm and started running and twirling around in the pouring rain...

And the thing that really fascinated Makoto the most was that Ann didn’t seem to mind it one bit and neither did she. Ann was different from the other girls in their school, not just for her looks but how she acted as well. Sure, she was a model but she wasn’t shallow like most girls. And she could definitely kick ass too. It was like a breath of fresh air, to be honest...

And by God, did Makoto love her for that.

“What?” Ann asked with a childish smile as she looked at the older girl.

“You’re gonna get sick.”

It was barely even a reprimand at all, what with her slowly approaching Ann and taking her hands in her own. 

“Mhmm...nope. Don’t care.” The blonde model said with a mischievous grin. Her smiles were so infectious that Makoto found herself returning them. She took her coat off and draped it onto her shoulders. Not that it would do much but it’s the thought that counts, right? 

“You’re gonna get cold.” Ann said in a tone so soft it was almost like a whisper.

“Mhmm...nope. Don’t care.” Makoto parroted back at her before they erupted into a giggling fit. And to be honest, she really didn’t. She’s lived under the expectations and orders of others for so long now. It was time she stopped caring about what others thought or wanted her to do and started caring more about what she herself wanted.

“This is the best date I’ve ever been to, Makoto-chan so...please don’t be sorry that things turned out the way it did.” Ann said before continuing to speak. “We can’t always plan things the same way we do to Mementos or Palaces but that’s just how things work. Plus, spontaneity is a good thing right?”

Ann had no idea how much of a huge load was taken off of Makoto’s shoulders with her words.

“I’m glad to be here with you, Ann.” The older girl responded. A moment of silence passed yet again until finally, she voiced out what she’s wanted to do since they confessed to one another.

“Hey, Ann.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I...Can I kiss you?” She asked. Not trusting herself to say yes, Ann only gave a nod and a smile in response. They closed the gap between them and their lips met in what they could only be described as the best first kiss of their lives.

And there, under the rainy Tokyo skies on a Sunday morning, the hearts of the Lovers arcana and the Priestess arcana joined together as one.


End file.
